Europe, I'm coming  !
by gimo michiko
Summary: Hyukkie dan Donghae akhirnya sampai di Eropa. Namun...  Uppss... Apa yang terjadi yah dengan Hyukkie? Daripada penasaran... Let's check out
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Europe, I'm coming !

**Author****s**** : **Gimo Michiko andDesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Pairing ****: **EunHyuk, Donghae

**Length : **Chaptered

**Genre : **Fluffy, Romance-Comedy

**Rating : **T

**Tag : **EunHyuk, Donghae, Super Junior

**Summary : **Summary : /**"Kirimkan Bungkus Bakpao ini dan menangkan hadiah Holiday ke Eropa Barat!"/**

**Wuaww... Siapa yang nggak mau berlibur ke Eropa? GRATISS!**

Tapi gimana kalau kita harus liburan dengan MANTAN PACAR kita yang kita benci?

Di tolakkk? Mubadzirrr...

/"Eh? Kunyuk?" teriak Donghae penuh keterkejutan saat matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang ada di depannya./

/"Ikan cucut?" kata Hyukkie nggak kalah seru saat melihat Donghae./

/"Aisssshhh! Kenapa aku harus ketemu denganmu lagi hah Kunyuk!" seru Donghae./

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hyukkie yang pemarah dan Donghae yang cuek?

**A.N :** Jeongmal gomawo dears ^^ Dan buat para silent readers... BERTAUBATLAH ! Hahaha... Tolong reviews yah? ^^

Oke, langsung ajja ... Happy reading dears ^^

**Gimo Michiko and ****DesySeungho ShawolShinee****proudly ****present ::**

Chapter 1 :: ***Ikan Cucut vs Kunyuk***

*Hyukkie pov*

"La la la la la la…" aku terus bersenandung riang sambil berjalan pulang ke rumah. Ku tenteng plastik putih bergambar orang China sedang memakan Bakpao ekstra besar. Yup! Aku baru saja pulang belanja dari toko langgananku, Kios Koh Endhong. Namanya aneh? Entahlah, aku juga nggak tau kenapa dia menamai tokonya seperti itu, padahal namanya Shindong. =="

Aku tersenyum lebar, selebar pantat monyet di Taman Safari. Jangan! Jangan katai aku monyet, oke? Aku ini imut! Cowok bodoh berwajah ikan itu saja yang seenaknya memanggilku Kunyuk. Enak saja, dia nggak bisa melihat kecantikanku apa? Huh! Dasar ikan Cucut! Mengingatnya membuatku ingin muntah darah. Stop! Jangan bicarakan dia. Lebih baik aku cerita saja kenapa aku bisa sebahagia ini. Oke, begini… Aku tadi belanja di Kios Koh Endhong, dan ternyata Koh Endhong memberiku sebuah Bakpao! Setelah ku buka bungkusnya, ternyata ada undian berhadiah! Langsung saja ku gosok-gosok, dan setelah ku gosok-gosok ada hologram yang bertuliskan seperti ini. **"Kirimkan Bungkus Bakpao ini dan menangkan hadiah Holiday ke Eropa Barat!"**

Wuuuhhh… Betapa beruntungnya aku ini. Siapa sih yang bakal nolak kalau di beri kesempatan liburan ke Eropa? Gratis lagi. Mau! Segera saja ku kirimkan bungkus Bakpao tadi ke kantor pos. Berharap aku bisa memenangkan hadiah itu. Fufufufu…

Ups… Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku yah? Sebentar, sebentar, biarkan aku masuk dulu ke dalam rumah ya? Ku buka kenop pintu dan ku dapati Appa-ku sedang asyik bermain PS di ruang TV. Appa-ku ini memang aneh! Umurnya udah kepala 4 tapi hobinya tetep aja main PS. Beuh...

"Annyeong Appa… Hyukkie pulang~~" sapaku.

"Ohh Kau Kunyuk!" katanya singkat tanpa melihat ke arahku. Yups, Appa memang seperti itu orangnya, jangan heran. Dia memang maniak game. Kenapa dia dulu nggak menikah saja dengan game? Aku sedikit kasihan pada Umma yang harus menikah dengan Appa. Umma seperti selir saja, dan permaisurinya tentu saja game. Ukhhh.. Kalau aku jadi Umma, mana mungkin aku mau. Tapi Umma itu terlalu polos, princess of aegyo, begitulah julukannya semasa SMA dulu. Sayangnya Umma harus mendapatkan suami yang kerjanya hanya bermain dengan game sepanjang waktu.

Umma menghampiriku dan mengusap rambutku lembut. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali rajutan syal warna pink yang sejak tadi pagi dikerjakannya. Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum masuk ke kamar. Ohya, namaku Cho Hyuk Jae atau Lee Hyukkie. Entahlah kenapa aku bisa mempunyai dua nama. Konon kata Leeteuk Halmoni, dulu Umma dan Appa bertengkar untuk menamaiku, Appa ingin menamaiku HyukJae karena menurutnya aku ini mirip monyet. Huks… Appa sungguh jahat, bagaimanapun juga aku ini darah dagingmu dengan Umma. Sementara Umma nggak setuju dan menamaiku Lee Hyukkie. Dasar Appa bodoh, kenapa dia nggak bisa membedakan nama yang feminim sih? Aku ini kan perempuan, masa perempuan namanya HyukJae. Nggak banget… Dan aku ini seorang Mahasiswi Kehutanan (?) di Seoul University.

Ahh ya, sepertinya aku harus tidur soalnya besok aku ada kuliah pagi. Selamat malam semua, annyeong ^^

~IkanCucutLophKunyuk~

*Donghae pov*

Sepertinya aku sudah tertular anehnya Appa-ku. Akhir-akhir ini aku seperti tersihir dan menjadi sangat gencar melakukan hal aneh yang sering dilakukan oleh Appa-ku. Yups! Menggosok-gosok! Tapi tentu saja Appa-ku lebih aneh, karena yang dilakukannya adalah 'menggosok-gosok' cangkang kura-kura kesayangannya, aneh kan? Kalau aku nih ya... Lebih elite, karena yang ku gosok-gosok itu bungkus Bakpao yang dijual ama Koh Endhong. Kenapa? Karena ada UNDIAN BERHADIAH! Ke Eropa brooo! Siapa yang nggak mau berlibur gratis ke Eropa? Aku nggak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini! Dan sejak aku tau kalau Bakpao yang dijual sama Koh Endhong itu sedang mengadakan undian berhadiah, aku seperti tersihir untuk membeli Bakpao disana. Tak peduli berapa ribu harus ku keluarkan untuk membeli Bakpao berhadiah itu. Tak peduli aku harus puasa makan di kantin kampus demi bisa menggosok-gosok Bungkus Bakpao itu. Pokoknyaaaa! Eropaaaa i'm coming!

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku sekarang sedang menggosok-gosok bungkus Bakpao Koh Endhong. Ku gosok sepelan mungkin agar nggak melukai bungkusan bakpao itu. Ahhh,, tulisan hologram itu mulai terlihat! Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. **"Anda belum beruntung! Silahkan coba lagi di bungkus Bakpao yang lain. Terimakasih."**

Aisssshh! Shit! Sudah beberapa kali selalu 'belum beruntung, belum beruntung' yang terlihat. Kenapa aku jarang Mbejo yaaa? Haruskah aku mengubah namaku yang keren ini menjadi Kim BeJo? Nggak elite banget! Lebih bagus 1000% Kim DongHae daripada Kim BeJo.

Omo na~~ Bakpao mujarab! Lihatlah wajahku yang mulai menggembung karena tiap hari harus mengkonsumsimu demi mendapatkan kesempatan liburan itu! Maka pleaseee... Izinkan aku berlibur ke Eropaaa! Ku ambil dengan barbar Bakpao terakhir di hadapanku. Ku buka bungkusnya perlahan, kalau sampai Bakpao ini masih berbunyi 'Anda belum beruntung' aku janji nggak bakalan mengharap liburan ke Eropa itu!

"**Kirimkan Bungkus Bakpao ini dan menangkan hadiah Holiday ke Eropa Barat!"**

Ehh? Ehh? Ehh? Yang bener nih? Ni bungkus Bakpao nggak bohong kan? "Gyaaaaa... Mwuaahahahahaha... Akhirnyaaa!"

Aku segera berlari menuju kantor pos terdekat dan mengirim bungkus Bakpao itu. Sesaat setelah aku membayar Bakpao itu, aku bisa melihat Koh Endhong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda prihatin dengan tingkahku. Ahh, biar! Yang penting LIBURAN! HOLIDAY! Oya, ada yang pengen tau aku kuliah dimana? Aku kuliah di jurusan Perikanan di Kyunghee University, beuh... itu salah satu fakultas favorit lho, favoritku doank sih, hehe.. =="

~IkanCucutLophKunyuk~

Time skip ^^

*author pov*

Seorang yeoja berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah kios bergambar orang China sedang memakan Bakpao. Rambut lurusnya bergoyang-goyang indah mengikuti irama angin (?). Sebuah lollipop rasa susu strawberry tergantung di mulut kecilnya.

"Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya hari ini datang juga! Pengumuman pemenang! Pokoknya aku harus menang! Harus menang!" teriak yeoja itu sambil tetap berlari.

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang namja berjalan santai sambil menenteng sebuah plastik berisi ikan segar. Kebetulan tadi sewaktu praktek mancing ikan di blumbang dekat kampus, Donghae hoki dan dapat banyak ikan yang bisa di bawa pulang untuk masak Umma-nya di rumah. Umma Donghae emang pinter banget masak, dan keluarga Donghae memang suka banget sama seafood, Appanya suka pecel kura-kura (?), Donghae suka tongseng Ikan Cupang (?), sementara Ummanya suka gule kepiting. Maklumlah, tinggal di pinggir pantai membuat mereka terbiasa makan makanan alam. Hehe...

"Aku pasti MBEJO!" serunya riang. Namja itu kini berdiri di depan sebuah papan pengumuman di depan kios Koh Endhong. Matanya meneliti tulisan-tulisan di sebuah kertas berwarna-warni yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu. Senyumnya merekah mendapati namanya terpampang di kertas itu. **"KIM DONGHAE, PEMENANG HOLIDAY KE EROPA BARAT!"**

"Yeeaaahhh... Aaakkkkhhhh!" lolongan Donghae terdengar sampai Mokpo. Tiba-tiba Appanya yang lagi gosok-gosok cangkang kura-kuranya tersedak hebat dan memasang tampang babo khas-nya.

Yeoja yang berlari-lari itu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya dan Bruuaaakkk! Sukses jatuh tersungkur menimpa namja yang sejak tadi berdiri tenang di depan papan pengumuman. Lollipop yang sejak tadi menggantung di bibir mungilnya sukses mendarat di rambut pirang Donghae. Sementara plastik yang ditenteng Donghae sempat terbang dan memuntahkan seluruh isinya di atas kepala Hyukkie. Rambut Hyukkie yang hitam dan berkilau kini basah dan bau amis, seekor ikan bawal tersangkut di rambut indahnya. Ikan itu menggelepar-gelepar kehabisan nafas dan ekornya terlihat menggantung dari poni Hyukkie.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Hyukkie berteriak sekuat tenaga saat melihat ekor ikan tepat di depan matanya.

"Haisssshhh! Pabo yeoja! Lihat jalan nggak sih?" Donghae berdiri dan hendak merapikan rambutnya. Namun ketika telapak tangannya meraba rambutnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah, lengket dan menjijikkan. "Ahhhh! Permen!"

"Ikaaaannn! Ahhh! Lepaskan ikan ini dari rambutku!" serunya panik.

"Eh? Kunyuk?" teriak Donghae penuh keterkejutan saat matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang ada di depannya.

"Ikan cucut?" kata Hyukkie nggak kalah seru saat melihat Donghae.

"Aisssshhh! Kenapa aku harus ketemu denganmu lagi hah Kunyuk!" seru Donghae.

"Apaan sih kau dasar Ikan Cucut! Gara-gara kau rambutku jadi amis pabo! Kau tau kan aku paling nggak suka IKAN?"

Koh Endhong yang menyadari keributan itu segera mendekati muda-mudi yang saling melemparkan death glare. "Ealaaaah... Ada apa ini? Kok ribut-ribut?"

Hyukkie melihat papan pengumuman dan matanya melebar saat membaca, **"LEE HYUKKIE, PEMENANG HOLIDAY KE EROPA BARAT!"**

"Kyaaaa! Akhirnya aku liburaaann!" teriaknya histeris.

"Aku juga kok," celetuk Donghae. Koh Endhong dicuekin.

"EEHH? AAAA.. APA? KAU JUGA MENANG? JADI KITA LIBURAN BERDUAAA?" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan saat menyadari arti kalimat mereka sebelumnya.

"Oh... Jadi kalian tho pemenangnya, ayo ikut Kokoh. Nanti kokoh kasih tiket pesawatnya," Koh Endhong mengajak Donghae dan Hyukkie masuk ke dalam kiosnya. "Oiya, tapi hadiahnya cuma bayarin sewa hotel dan tiket pesawat pulang-pergi aja yah? Uang makan, jalan-jalan, dll, dsb, etc, lsp ntar di tanggung sendiri... Hehe." Koh Endhong menampakan senyum Evilnya. *diajari Kyu*

'Ukkhhh... Nggakpapa deh.. Asal liburan...' batin Donghae dan Hyukkie nelangsa.

~IkanCucutLophKunyuk~

Hari keberangkatan... Incheon International Airport...

*author pov*

'Aissshh... Dasar ikan cucut nggak peka! Nggak liat apa bawaanku sebanyak ini? Kenapa nggak dibawain sih , menyebalkan! Ukh.. Ya Tuhan, semoga holiday kali ini nggak jadi nigthmare gara-gara bareng sama si ikan amis itu'

Itulah yang sejak tadi digumamkan oleh Hyukkie. Hyukkie menenteng koper dan tas selempangnya dan berjalan dengan susah payah. Sementara namja yang berjalan di sampingnya masih acuh tak acuh dengan Hyukkie. Namja itu hanya menenteng satu buah tas berukuran sedang di tangannya, jemari kirinya di masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Hyukkie melirik sekilas Kim Donghae, namja yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. 'Ukhhh.. Donghae memang ganteng... Dia nggak berubah, matanya tetep kayak ikan, rahangnya dan bahkan senyumnya kayak ikan, aku heran deh... ibunya makan apa sih dulu kok sampai punya anak mirip sama ikan? ==" Upss... bercanda... maksudku... Donghae tetep ganteng, aku suka bola matanya yang bulat dan cerah itu, senyumnya yang manis dan wajahnya yang seperti bayi itu masih membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.' Pipi Hyukkie bersemu merah saat menatap rahang Donghae yang tegas.

Karena kesusahan membawa barang bawaan dan hanyut dalam kenangannya bersama Donghae dulu, Hyukkie nggak melihat ada kulit pisang di depannya dan ... Brukkk! Hyukkie jatuh dengan keadaan nggak elite. Bibirnya mencium lantai, tangannya menyenggol tempat sampah sehingga sampahnya berserakan di sekitar tubuh Hyukkie. 'Ukhhh.. Siaaaal! Sakit...'

"Pabo," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae ketika melihat Hyukkie terjatuh, Donghae tetap terus berjalan dan meninggalkan Hyukkie yang susah payah berdiri.

'Ikan cucut! Kenapa sih nggak nolongin aku? Awas kau yaaaa? Kenapa sih aku jadi sial gini tiap ada di dekat dia? Grrrr...'

~IkanCucutLophKunyuk~

"Aisssshh! Nggak nyaman banget sih duduknya! Mana nih kursi nggak bisa di mundurin lagi! Lututku jadi ketekuk nih!" kata Donghae ribut. "Sempit, bau sampah lagi! Hyukkie, kau tadi nggak bersihin tubuhmu dulu?"

Hyukkie melemparkan death glare pada Donghae. "Bisa diem nggak sih? Udah tau ini kelas ekonomi, kalo mau yang enak, sana pindah ke kelas bisnis (?) * kereta api ==" maklum author belum pernah naik pesawat, jadi nggak tau pembagian kelasnya =="* Dan siapa suruh kau tadi nggak menungguku! Aku juga jatuh gara-gara kau ikan cucut!"

"Ahhh! Pokoknya kau yang salah!"

"Kau ikan cucut!"

"Dasarr Kunyuk!"

"IKAN CUCUT!" seru Hyukkie dengan suara stereo mengalahkan halo-halo dari mbak pramugari untuk mengencangkan seatbelt. Dia sampai berdiri saking emosinya. Seruan Hyukkie membuat seluruh penumpang melihat ke arahnya dan Donghae. Hyukkie hanya tersenyum kikuk dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, prihatin karena tingkah Hyukkie nggak berubah daridulu.

Seorang pramugari mendekati Hyukkie sambil menutup hidungnya. "Agashi *nona*, maaf... Tapi bisakah nona ke kamar mandi dulu untuk membersihkan badan? Sepertinya nona bau sampah."

JEGEEEERR! Bagai petir di tengah badai ombak besar saat Hyukkie mendengar kata-kata dari mbak pramugari. Hyukkie menyenggol sikut Donghae dan berbisik, "Hae... anterin ke kamar mandi... Aku mau bersihin badan..."

Donghae memutar bola matanya tanda malas tapi tetap menuruti keinginan Hyukkie, karena... yah... siapa sih yang mau duduk selama 12 jam dan mencium bau sampah di sebelahnya?

Setelah Hyukkie membersihkan badannya, mereka kembali duduk dan memilih terlelap dalam alam mimpi daripada membuat keributan lagi. Kepala Hyukkie dengan tak sengaja bersandar di bahu Donghae yang juga sudah tertidur... *uhh, so sweet xD*

~IkanCucutLophKunyuk~

Nah... Apa yang akan terjadi setiba di Eropa nanti? Menyenangkankah liburan mereka? Ataukah sebaliknya? Nantikan saja di chapter selanjutnyaa ! Okeeeee?

~tbc~

Sekali lagi, mari katakan...

**HIDUP REVIEWS !**

**Gimo Michiko and DesySeungho ShawolShinee pamit, ANNYEONG... *deepbow**


	2. Europe, i'm in nightmare!

Pertama desy dan gimo mengucapkan terimakasih pada chingudeul yang sudah berkenan membaca dan BERSEDIA MEREVIEWS FanFict kami ^^

Okee... Ini dia ! Chapter 2 yang mungkin sudah di tunggu2 oleh kalian semua ! *plakkk*

**Title : Europe, I'm coming !**

**Authors : **Gimo Michiko andDesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Pairing : **EunHyuk, Donghae

**Length : **Chaptered

**Genre : **Fluffy, Romance-Comedy

**Rating : **T

**Tag : **EunHyuk, Donghae, Super Junior

**Summary : **Hyukkie dan Donghae akhirnya sampai di Eropa. Namun...

/"What?" teriak Donghae tidak terima./

/"Are you sure, miss?" tanya Hyukkie pada resepsionis hotel./

/'Koh Endhong, lihat saja pembalasanku setibanya di Korea!'/

/"Aku yang tidur di kasur!" klaim Hyukkie./

/"Enak aja! Jatahmu ya tidur di sofa!" protes Donghae./

/"Huwek!"/

Uppss... Apa yang terjadi yah dengan Hyukkie? Daripada penasaran... Let's check out ^^

**A.N :** Gender-switch, typos, garing, abal. Maka kami berdua membutuhkan REVIEWS, KRITIK, SARAN ^^ Gomawoooo~~

**BUKAN YAOI ! TIDAK ADA UNSUR BOYS-LOVE, NC dan sebagainya...** jadi jangan ragu untuk membaca ^^

Oke, langsung ajja ... Happy reading dears ^^

**Gimo Michiko and DesySeungho ShawolShinee proudly present ::**

Chapter 2 :: ***Europe, i'm in nightmare!***

*author pov*

**Bandar Udara Internasional Malpensa…**

Syuuuuuuungggg… *pokoknya suara pesawat mendarat =P*

Setelah terbang selama 12 jam dan selama itu pula Hyukkie dan Donghae tetap tertidur dengan posisi kepala Hyukkie bersandar di bahu Donghae, akhirnya pesawat itu mendarat di Bandara Malpensa. *buset.. tidur 12 jam =="*

Hyukkie membuka matanya perlahan dan mendengar sebuah dengkuran di sampingnya. Menyadari kepalanya bersandar di bahu Donghae, Hyukkie segera mengangkat kepalanya karena takut kalau Donghae tau maka dia bakal di ledek habis-habisan oleh si ikan. Bukan hanya itu, Hyukkie gengsi donk! Masa mesra-mesraan sama mantan pacarnya? Beuhh… Kata-kata itu sudah di CORET dari kamus online—coret—hidupnya.

Hyukkie melirik sekilas Donghae yang masih terlelap dalam wonderland lengkap dengan mulut terbuka dan cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. 'Si ikan Mokpo ini bahkan jadi semakin mirip ikan kalau lagi tidur. Udah mangap, ngiler lagi… =='

"Ya! Ikan Cucut bangun! Tidur mulu! Pesawat udah landing tau!" Hyukkie membangunkan Donghae sambil menimpuk kepala Donghae dengan jari-jari lentiknya. *bo'ong banget, member SuJu yang jarinya lentik cuma si Cinderella doank xD*

"Hah? Apa? Gempa? Longsor? BANJIRRRR?" teriak Donghae kebingungan sambil mengelap iler dengan punggung tangannya dengan tampang babo ala Yesung.

"BANJIR ILER LO! Pesawat udah LANDING babo! Heran deh, kayaknya babo-nya Yesung ahjussi udah nurun ke dirimu." Hyukkie menggelengkan kepala penuh dramatis.

"Yaelah! Dia kan babe gue! Buah jatuh nggak jauh dari pohonnya, inget nggak lu? Eh, lupa aku kalau kau ini nggak lulus SD," kata Donghae cuek lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan Hyukkie turun dari pesawat.

~IkanCucutLophKunyuk~

'Aisshhhh… Kenapa malah aku sih yang ditinggal sama dia? Tau gini mending tadi nggak usah ku bangunin si ikan amis itu! Biar ketinggalan di pesawat! ' rutuk Hyukkie dalam hati sambil menatap tajam namja yang sedang berjalan santai jauh di depannya.

"Ikan cucut!" teriak Hyukkie sambil melempar salah sepatu hak tingginya ke arah Donghae.

FAILED! Lemparannya meleset dan sukses masuk ke tong sampah. 'Ukhhh...' Hyukkie kecewa, tapi Hyukkie ternyata tak pantang menyerah, ia segera melempar sepatu hak tingginya yang satunya.

FAILED AGAIN! Lemparannya lagi-lagi melenceng dan...

'Byur!'

Sepatu mahal nan malang itu sukses masuk ke ember berisi air pewangi yang sudah kotor yang sedang digunakan oleh cleaning servise untuk mengepel. Hyukkie melengos... 'Damn! Pokoknya kali ini harus berhasil!' Tanpa ragu Hyukkie melepas tas selempang kesayangannya yang berbentuk monyet coklat sedang makan pisang.

'Duagh!'

'Horay!' Lemparan tas selempangannya berhasil mengenai kepala Donghae.

"Wadaw!" ringis Donghae karena mendadak ia merasa kepalanya berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang berputar. Setelah sadarkan diri ia menoleh ke belakang, "Apaan sih Kunyuk! Sakit tau!"

Hyukkie mengembungkan pipinya dengan lucu. "Tunggu aku BABO! Tau nggak bokongku tepos gara-gara nemplok berjam-jam di kursi pesawat!"

Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya, "So? Apa urusannya sama aku?"

"Pijitin kek! Gitu aja lolanya minta ampun, cape deh! Ahhh iya dink, aku lupa.. otakmu kan sebesar otak ikan =P"

Donghae melotot, "Mwo? Pijitin bokong datarmu? Ogah! Amit-amit, cuih!"

Hyukkie menendang koper besarnya. "IKAN CUCUT! NYEBELINNNN...!"

Donghae juga ikutan membanting tasnya. "KUNYUK JELEKKKK!"

"BABO NAMJA!"

"YEOJA MENTEL!"

Dari bola mata kedua muda-mudi itu terpancar aura kelam penuh kejahatan. Untunglah Hyukkie udah belajar menirukan tatapan iblis ayahnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae yang sering memperhatikan adegan perang Umma dan Appanya kalau sang Appa lebih memperhatikan kura-kura kesayangannya daripada istrinya, Wookie. Dan Donghae mengeluarkan tatapan marah sang Umma yang memang terkenal dengan kepolosannya tapi kalau udah marah? Beuhhh... Bulu-bulu ayamnya Onew bisa rontok seketika. *Apaan coba?*

Mendengar kegaduhan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae dan Hyukkie seluruh mata melihat ke arah mereka. Bisikan seluruh orang dibandara tertuju pada mereka berdua, "Sttt... sttt...sttt... lihat tuh!"

"Mereka gila ya?"

"Mereka penjahat kali..."

"Ahhh... Bukan.. Mereka sales sendal swallow," kata salah satu author *author dilempar benda tajam gara-gara ngerusuh.*

"Apaan lihat-lihat! Wush-wush!" bentak Hyukkie sambil menggoyangkan tangannya ke semua orang yang tengah melemparkan pandangan dasar-orang-nggak-punya-malu. Lagak Hyukkie bener-bener kayak menggusah ayam milik Onew yang sering ngemis beras ke rumah author. *Plak*

Donghae yang indra malunya mulai berfungsi segera menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Dasar yeoja gila!" rutuknya. Saat melihat seorang satpam berjalan mendekati mereka, tanpa pikir panjang Donghae segera mengambil tasnya juga tas selempang—bergambar monyet—Hyukkie dan berakhir dengan menyeret Hyukkie.

"Aish! Lepasin tanganku, sakit tau!" bentak Hyukkie.

"Pegang kopermu, Kunyuk. Cepetan!" perintah Donghae.

Hyukkie memegang kopernya, "Waeyo?"

"Kabur BABO!" Donghae langsung berlari dan menyeret Hyukkie ikut bersamanya.

Hyukkie kelimpungan karena nggak bisa mengimbangi langkah besarnya Donghae, "Ahh... Ikan cucut! Aku nggak pake alas kaki, malu atuh!"

"Emang gue pikirin!" ledek Donghae masih tetap berlari.

Hyukkie merengut dengan lucunya. Setelah berhasil keluar dari arena bandara, mereka langsung ngos-ngosan.

"Caaapppppeeee! Ngapain sih nyeret-nye..." protes Hyuukie terbungkam oleh tangan Donghae.

"Sekali aja, diem bisa nggak, heh!" bentak Donghae. "Sekarang kita harus ke hotel secepatnya."

Hyukkie melepas tangan Donghae paksa. "Naik taxi kan?"

Donghae mendengus. "Naik bajaj! Ya jalan kakilah! Emang kau punya uang?"

"Mwo?" teriak Hyukkie.

"Ya udah kalau nggak mau," kata Donghae langsung meninggalkan Hyukkie.

"Aish... tunggu ikan cucut!" teriak Hyukkie sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

"Apa lagi, heh?" tanya Donghae sebal.

Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lihat kebawah!"

Donghae menunduk lalu mendangak lagi dengan tatapan sebal. "Nggak ada koin."

'Plak!'

Hyukkie mengeplak kepala Donghae. "Ikan cucut babo! Lihat yang bener! Aku nggak pakai alas kaki tau! Panas nih aspalnya!"

Donghae meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. "Ntar beli sandal cepit di emperan, gitu aja kok repot!"

Hyukkie melotot dan dalam hati ia membatin, 'Pakai sandal cepit? Gya...! Nggak ada modis-modisnya!'

Selama Hyukkie tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ternyata Donghae telah meninggalkannya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

'Aissshh! Kenapa sih tuh anak hobi banget ninggal orang?' Untunglah Hyukkie sadar dengan cepat, "Ikan cucut, tunggu! Panas nih! Awwww..."

Donghae memutar badannya dan menghampiri Hyukkie lalu tanpa pikir panjang segera menggendong Hyukkie ala bridal style. *So sweet*

"Ahhhh! Donghae-yaa! Koperku ketinggalan babo!" teriak Hyukkie saat sadar tangannya nggak menggenggam tangkai koper. ==" Ya ampun...

*Pasangan babo xD*

~IkanCucutLophKunyuk~

Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Roma, mereka akhirnya menginap di hotel yang telah dijanjikan oleh Koh Endhong. Hotel tersebut berlokasi di Livorno, Italia. Dan setelah perjalanan melelahkan dan membuat mereka terlihat seperti gelandangan *plak* mereka akhirnya tiba di hotel.

"What?" teriak Donghae tidak terima.

"Are you sure, miss?" tanya Hyukkie pada resepsionis hotel.

Donghae dan Hyukkie ternyata telah ikut kursus bahasa Inggris. Semua dipersiapkan secara matang untuk holiday impian mereka. Tetapi holiday impian mereka tiba-tiba menjadi malapetaka. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena mereka dijatahkan hanya satu kamar saja! SATU KAMAR BERDUA! Wuaaaawwww!

Yeoja resepsionis mengangguk mengiyakan. Donghae mengebrak meja resepsionis, di dalam hatinya ia bersumpah, 'Koh Endhong, lihat saja pembalasanku setibanya di Korea!' Tanduk Wookie Umma ketika marah tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Donghae.

Sementara itu di kios Koh Endhong...

'Huk.. Uhuk...'

Koh Endhong tersedak ketika memakan bakpaonya. Ia segera minum dari gelas di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya, aku harus pindah kios. Aku merasa nyawaku terancam, Omo!" Koh Endhong memegang kedua pipinya dan membulatkan mulut besarnya.

~IkanCucutLophKunyuk~

Donghae membuka pintu kamar hotelnya lalu masuk disusul oleh Hyukkie. Kamar yang tanpa penerangan memancing naluri Donghae untuk menekan tombol saklar lampu. Olala... ternyata kamar yang mereka tempati amat teramat sempit! Lihatlah, fasilitasnya hanya ada sebuah kipas angin butut, kamar mandi berukuran 2x2 meter, lemari usang, tv berukuran 14 inchi *hotel apaan tuh?* dan yang tak kalah heboh adalah...

"Aku yang tidur di kasur!" klaim Hyukkie.

"Enak aja! Jatahmu ya tidur di sofa!" protes Donghae.

Ternyata oh ternyata, udah kamarnya sempit ditambah cuma ada single bed lagi. Aish... Koh Endhong SUNGGUH TERLALU!

"Ngerti istilah lady first, huh?" tanya Hyukkie sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Emang dirimu lady? Mana mungkin seorang lady bisa sekasar dirimu!" balas Donghae sambil menunjuk Hyukkie dengan dagunya penuh angkuh.

"Ugh!" Hyukkie kehabisan kata-kata karena memang benar yang dikatakan Donghae.

Donghae memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Gini aja, pake batu gunting kertas dan yang menang tidur di kasur sedangkan yang kalah di sofa, oke?" tawar Donghae.

"Siapa takut!" jawab Hyukkie percaya diri.

Kesepakatan pun dimulai. Siapakah yang beruntung itu?

"Batu..."

"Gunting..."

"Kertas..."

"Tisue..."

'Ctak!'

Donghae menjitak kepala Hyukkie. "Serius dikit napa?" cerca Donghae.

Hyukkie meringgis, "Ne...ne...ne..."

Yak permainan dimulai lagi dan hasilnya adalah... jenk... jenk...

"Aish... sial! Sial! Sial!" rutuk Hyukkie tak henti-hentinya. Ia berbaring di sofa yang sama sekali tak empuk. Hyukkie sangat mengutuki kesialannya. 'Kenapa si ikan cucut itu yang menang? Padahal kan aku ini pemenang lomba Batu Gunting Kertas 15 tahun berturut-turut setingkat RT. Huffh!' batin Hyukkie esmosyong.

Sementara itu Donghae yang berbaring di kasur yang empuk hanya bisa cekikikan merayakan kemenangannya.

Hyukkie tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya gerah dan ia ingin mencari kesegaran di kamar mandi. Sesampainya di sana, Hyukkie mandi dan parahnya ia minum air yang mengucur dari shower! Istilahnya kayak sambil menyelam minum air.

Bagaimana Hyukkie nggak haus? Sejak di pesawat hingga di hotel, ia hanya minum segelas air yang disodorkan oleh pramugari dan itu sangat membuatnya hampir pingsan karena dehidrasi.

"Argh... segar!" Hyukkie membuka mulutnya lebar, membiarkan air yang mengucur dari shower memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Di dalam benaknya sudah termemori bahwa air di Eropa bisa langsung minum layaknya di Korea.

'Tok...tok...tok...!'

"Hyukkie, kau nggak sedang minum air di kamar mandi kan?"

"Memang kenapa, huh? Pengen?" jawab Hyukkie sinis.

"Minum air keran? No way, lagian tadi aku dapat info kalau dilarang minum air dari keran di hotel! Katanya lagi dalam perbaikan dan diberi kaporit dalam jumlah banyak!" peringat Donghae.

Hyukkie yang terlanjur meminum banyak air keran langsung mules mendadak. Ia berlari ke wastafel lalu muntah tak karuan.

"Huwek!"

Donghae yang mendengar suara muntah Hyukkie hanya mampu cekikikan sambil memegang perutnya karena omongannya tadi hanyalah bualan Donghae untuk mengerjai Hyukkie. 'Haha… Dasar Hyukkie polos… Gampang banget di bo'ongin… Nurun dari Umma-nya kali ya? SungMin ahjumma. Dia mudah banget ketipu sama gombalannya Kyuhyun ahjussi, Kyuhyun ahjussi bilang cuma ada sungmin ahjumma di hidupnya. Toh mpe sekarang Sungmin ahjumma sering di duain sama PSP atau PS kesayangannya Kyuhyun ahjussi. Hahaha…'

*Bukannya sama aja ya nasibnya ama Umma-mu hae? Appa-mu kayaknya lebih sayang sama kura-kuranya daripada Umma-mu =P*

Ckleeekk...

Pintu kamar mandi mendadak terbuka, Hyukkie muncul dengan wajah pucat. Donghae yang daritadi masih asyik ketawa karena kepolosan Hyukkie pun kaget karena mendadak Hyukkie memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik khas Appa-nya, Kyuhyun. Yupss,, ternyata gen kepolosan umma-nya dan gen evil appa-nya menurun dengan sempurna dalam tubuh Hyukkie.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa, huh? Ada yang lucu?" teriaknya.

JEGEERRR!

Donghae mendadak kaget karena dibentak Hyukkie. Sejenak Donghae terdiam dan kemudian tertawa lepas saat melihat wajah Hyukkie yang terlihat pucat.

"Mwuaaaahahhahahah! Pabo! Kau percaya aja sama perkataanku? Aku cuma bohong tau!" seru Donghae ditengah-tengah derai tawanya. Donghae masih asyik memukul-mukul tembok saat melihat ekspresi Hyukkie setelah mendengar kalau air-keran-berkaporit-banyak itu cuma bohongan.

Set!

Tiba-tiba Hyukkie menghilang dihadapannya saat Donghae udah nggak memukul-mukul tembok lagi. Euh? Kemana Hyukkie?

Brukkk!

Donghae menoleh saat ia mendengar sesuatu di jatuhkan dengan kasar. Ternyata Hyukkie menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, sehingga Donghae tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

'Uuups? Apa aku keterlaluan?' batin Donghae saat melihat tindakan Hyukkie yang tak biasa itu. Biasanya Hyukkie bakal langsung marah-marah dan memaki-maki Donghae kalau Donghae mengerjainya. Tapi kenapa saat ini Hyukkie malah langsung tidur? Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pula padanya.

Donghae yang merasa sedikit bersalah segera menghampiri Hyukkie dan memegang bahunya. "Hyukkie? Gwaenchanna?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Tapi Hyukkie sama sekali nggak bergerak. 'Ahhh... paling juga ngambek... Biasanya besok juga baikan sendiri...' batin Donghae sambil berjalan ke kasurnya. Donghae merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan menarik selimutnya. Namun matanya masih tertuju pada sofa tempat Hyukkie tidur. 'Ukhh.. kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah gini sih?'

Akhirnya Donghae bangkit sambil membawa selimutnya, ia menghampiri sofa Hyukkie dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil (?) *kurus kaliii ==" haha* Hyukkie dengan selimutnya.

'Aissshhh, pasti dia tadi haus banget sampai nekat minum air keran. Huft, aku babo banget yah? Malah bikin dia marah... Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ahhh! Aku tau...!'

Donghae membuka pintu kamar dan keluar untuk membeli segelas susu coklat panas. 10 menit kemudian Donghae kembali dengan segelas susu coklat yang mengepul di tangannya. Donghae meletakkan susu itu di meja dekat sofa tempat Hyukkie tidur. 'Hyukkie-ya... Maaf aku nggak bawain susu strawberry kesukaanmu itu, kau tau kan kalau aku alergi bau strawberry? Jadi ku bawakan susu coklat... Kalau kau terbangun, diminum yah? Mianhae... Tadi aku hanya bercanda untuk mengerjaimu, aku nggak tau kalau reaksimu bakal kayak gini...'

Donghae terus memandangi wajah Hyukkie sambil tersenyum. Ya... Mantan pacarnya itu belum berubah sedikitpun, sifatnya... wajah imutnya... Ahhh... Pokoknya nggak ada yang berubah dari seorang Hyukkie sejak pertama kali Donghae mengenalnya sampai sekarang. Tanpa sadar Donghae menyibak rambut Hyukkie yang menutupi wajah manisnya. "Walaupun kau galak, kasar, babo, kayak monyet... Tapi kalau kau sedang tidur seperti ini, kau terlihat polos sekali... Kayak bayi... Hihi..." gumam Donghae sambil merapatkan selimut Hyukkie.

Sret!

"GROOOKK! GROOOKKK! FIUWIUWIUWIU... GROOOKKK! FIUWIUWIUWIU..."

Olalalaaaa... Ternyata Hyukkie NGOROK! Langsung saja Donghae ilfil dan menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya sambil bergumam... "Aighoo~~ bocah itu,, baru 5 menit yang lalu dia bikin aku kagum, tapi gara-gara ngorok-nya itu ilang deh kagumnya ==" Aisshhh.. Tidur ajalah... Capekk..."

~tbc~

Nahhh... Apakah besok pagi Hyukkie masih ngambek sama Donghae? Ataukah Hyukkie nggak marah sama sekali? Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua keesokan harinya? Silahkan tunggu di chapter berikutnya... Kalau mau chapter selanjutnya di publish... REVIEWS!

**Gimo Michiko and DesySeungho ShawolShinee pamit, ANNYEONG... *deepbow**


End file.
